<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear and Flesh by jesseberyll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559294">Fear and Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseberyll/pseuds/jesseberyll'>jesseberyll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Circumcised, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, No Lube, No Preparation For Anal Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Tentacles in Mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseberyll/pseuds/jesseberyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion pays Anduin a midnight visit, but the young High King is asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>N'Zoth/Anduin Wrynn, Pseudo-Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear and Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fear and Flesh</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something tickles along his jawline, smooth like leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin snorts, then turns and nuzzles his face deeper into the down pillows. His senses are aware of the soothing lavender scent emanating from the fresh silk pillowcase, but he is beyond the veil - not yet conscious. A voice - a drawl, obnoxious, entrancing, velvet - on the fringes of his imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>uin</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calls, saccharine, and Anduin lets out a small, muffled sound in response, unconscious nonsense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the tickle, fluttering over his ear, brushing aside wisps of golden hair. Anduin pulls his shoulder up, groaning - no, so tired, always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>- before he turns to his back and exhales, heavy, yielding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” He mumbles, unceremonious. It’s too early to care for decorum, his brain insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anduin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defenseless in his groggy state, he allows himself to melt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Light, his voice is so </span>
  </em>
  <span>unfair</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an ice lance striking down his spine as his eyelids snap open and he bolts upright, dizzying fast. His heart is pounding in his ears, blood rushing, draining from his face, and indecently, flooding down to his loins. He shifts, pulling his covers and duvet up over his lap then he reaches for the arcane lamp beside his bed and lights it. As he turns to stare at the face shrouded in strange, flickering shadows, he barely hears himself ask in a choked up whisper, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion’s merry eyes are brilliant rubies in the darkness. He sits on the bed, like a nurse waiting on a patient, an infinitely fond smirk curving his lips. His flamboyant, gold-trimmed overcoat and the rest of his armor are missing; he is in a simple white shirt and black leather trousers, soft boots on his feet. His hands are bare too, no need for the heavy bracers or thick leather gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt is open at the chest to show faint curls of black chest hair, the loose garment falling around his muscled, elegant frame with coquettish ease. It’s infuriating how gorgeous he looks without even trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out to caress Anduin’s cheek with the back of his hand and Anduin flinches back, mortified that he nearly leaned into the touch. No, whatever his… interests are, this situation is just unseemly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else, Anduin?” Wrathion purrs, turning his hand to let his fingertips touch the hollow of his neck, trailing them down the middle of his chest in a faint caress. “Seducing you, of course…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re beyond audacious!” Anduin snaps, voice trembling at the edges. “Leave this room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Advisor. Before I call the guards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile withers into a delicate look of hurt, and Wrathion’s hand pauses, poised against his sternum. Even through the fabric of his sleeping shirt, Anduin feels the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you really?” Wrathion asks in a wounded whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would. Nothing about this is appropriate.” Anduin pushes the hand away from his person, missing the inhuman warmth of it the moment the contact breaks. “I don’t know how you got in here in the first place, but you must leave. You know this isn’t right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion is silent, and does not move. They watch each other in rigid silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Anduin ventures again, “Please. We… we can talk about this in a…” He feels his ears and cheeks burn, his skin prickle, his stomach clench. The room around him is suddenly alien, oppressive. He wants to flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he perseveres, “We can talk about this later. When we’re both more awake.” He swallows, thinks he’s giving enough, but maybe just a bit more won’t hurt. “I… I’d prefer we talked before we…” He gestures, encompassing the room, the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Wrathion says, soft like plush. He touches his fingertips to Anduin’s lips, and they tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no?” Anduin’s breath hitches, and he glances back at the innocuous golden tassels hanging around his baldachin bed. There’s one hidden among them that signals a silent alarm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valeera. Valeera would know how to make him leave… how did he get in at all…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Firm, this time. Wrathion shifts onto his knees on the bed, grabbing him at the waist and yanking him down so his head thumps against the pillows. The duvet and brocaded blue covers are bunched up with the motion. “You’re silly if you imagine you can deny a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he wants, Anduin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrathion!” He hisses between his teeth, trapped beneath him, feeling him pin his wrists with his hands, and his thighs with his knees. His cock is still hard, his body reacts, but Light, his stomach churns with discomfort and he is on the verge of yelling for help, repercussions be damned. “Listen to me, please. I know-- I know you… desire me. But you’re… out of your mind right now. Please. You’re better than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you imagine?” Wrathion whispers, the ruby gaze flickering over his figure, curious, eager. “I have waited so long… and you grew up to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful. You know this, Anduin. Your furious blue eyes… your noble scorn, your righteous fury… the way your Light-blessed fist burned my face…” He sighs, languid, delighted. Comfortably aroused. “I could hardly contain myself. I want you. I desperately </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrathion, please… don’t…” His voice is too small to have weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm lips brush his own - a whiff of smoke and magic. A shaky breath escapes him, and his fingers curl with fear. His heart throbs - and so do his loins, against his better judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want me too,” Wrathion murmurs, his black hair falling forward, shadowing his face. The ruby eyes watch him, searching, then he kisses him again, faint, almost kind. “Anduin, stop denying yourself… I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to force you to enjoy this...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin’s skin chills to the bone as he catches the lie, and he knows he must, he must </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>escape. He forces himself to grow lax in the grip, cease his trembling, and he seeks the benevolent Light for help. He welcomes it, calls it home, reaches for it with every fiber of his being, pious, hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha…” A little laugh, playful with mockery.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What have you done…?!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anduin wants to roar, but only a choking, scraping noise escapes his throat, as though all his words are stolen. And the Light, beyond his reach, its familiar comfort overwritten by a seeping, spreading sense of utter despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing will get you out of this,” Wrathion says, that lovely lilt of seduction to his voice, so irresistible, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You toy with a dragon, beautiful King… you should suffer the consequences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t, I toyed with no one, you’re out of your mind…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But the words don’t come, and Anduin shivers, feeling tears prickle his eyes. He shuts them, just as Wrathion leans in again and captures his lips. The kiss tastes of ashes, and he stubbornly keeps his mouth closed, even when teeth and tongue pry at them, soft and slick and biting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, but his cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that is no good,” Wrathion comments, licking his lips like a sated big cat after a fresh kill. “I will have to use… more forceful means if you’re so stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something slithers, like wet flesh on wet flesh, and Anduin’s arms break out in goosebumps; Light protect him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knows that sound</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He barely dares to crack his eyes open, half-blinded by tears. A mass of tentacles worm and coil and wriggle at Wrathion’s back like sickening, profane wings. Three blazing, all-encompassing eyes stare back at him, all blinking, flicking nervously in madness, clustered in Wrathion’s forehead. His tongue flicks out, thick and long and abhorrent, a chunk of slick muscle, leaving a damp mark on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrieks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tongue retracts and Wrathion laughs again, smiling at him, his ruby eyes brilliant with mirth. “Oh, is it that much of a surprise? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have always chosen the stronger side… but even so… even this can’t keep me from finally claiming what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>rightfully mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dives down and crushes his mouth onto Anduin’s halfway open lips, that loathsome</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tongue surging forward, filling his mouth. It writhes and tastes and wrestles and chokes him, licking like nothing ever should, devouring him inside out, leaving him dizzy with lack of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, but it tastes so horrifyingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin stiffens, fights it, lips stretched open wide under the violent, vulgar kiss, and he claws at thin air with his trapped hands, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let him go, how could he have been so blind, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wrathion was corrupted…! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should’ve known, oh Light, I should’ve known…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A wretched moan is trapped between their lips, and Wrathion answers him with a low purr, shifting his grip on him. A wrap of tentacles replace Wrathion’s hands on his wrists, pinning him just as hard, if not worse. Anduin feels the bed get damp beneath his back with his own cold sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...delicious…” Wrathion murmurs as he pulls back, releasing his mouth. He shifts off his thighs as another pair of his tentacles wrap around Anduin’s ankles, keeping him spread-eagled and trapped. “There’s so much of you I want to taste…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Anduin sighs, and he’s abashed that he cannot decide what he’s asking for - an end to it all or </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion takes it however he pleases, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, music to my ears… don’t worry, I won’t leave your lovely royal cock hanging too long.” He chuckles, daring a wink, ridiculously outrageous even now, like a charming bastard that deserves a smacking. Anduin sobs, hating it, loving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock twitches for the promise, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But first…” Wrathion begins unbuttoning his shirt, taking odd care with the garment. “I want to see you, all of you, I want to finally see what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>treasure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin closes his eyes again, ashamed, embarrassed to be bared. He can feel his nipples harden as the cool air hits them and his arms twitch in their restraints with the immediate need to cover himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all wrong, distorted. As a teen when they first made friends, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantasised</span>
  </em>
  <span> about tickling the dragon’s fancy and enticing him, seeming desirable in his eyes, looking cute for him. Foolish, foolish youthful thoughts, guilt-ridden and precious memories, now chewed up and spat out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the silverthread knot at the waist of his sleeping trousers come open. The soft, rich fabric drags against his buttocks and thighs, his dick flops against his stomach as it’s abruptly freed. He can feel it twitch again, resting there, completely hard, exposed. The trousers stop and bunch at his spread knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion exhales in a hissing purr, shaky, sounding as though he’s on the verge of cracking. Anduin dares to open his eyes, morbidly curious, and he sees him kneeling over him, imperious, satisfied. Those ruby eyes drag all over his naked torso, ravenous, taking it all in. As he looks him over, enjoying the view, he palms his own crotch, obscene, irredeemable. Anduin catches himself trying to pick out the shape in the dark leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Wrathion spies him looking too, and Anduin averts his eyes at once. “Do you want to see, too, Anduin? I can imagine you do… you must’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me these long years past. I apologise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whisper is torturously seductive. Anduin wishes this could’ve happened in the right way, at the right time, with Wrathion still in his own mind… he would have felt bliss, surrendering, baring himself. This… is only a mockery of his attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, his gaze is drawn back to the way Wrathion undoes the garish gold buckle of his belt. Anduin waits with his breath held for the lacing to come open, and then all air leaves him in a defeated, mournful, amazed sigh as Wrathion pulls his cock free of the trousers. Dark, just fittingly large - somewhat larger than his own at any rate, - beautifully proportional. He pulls up his loose shirt to show himself off, offering a glimpse of his tautly muscled stomach and his tantalizing hipbones. Lush black curls neatly shaved to a teardrop shape, a prominent treasure trail beginning just below his navel. Perfectly thick shaft, uncut, but the very tip of his cock peeking out of his foreskin, glistening with a fresh drop of precum. Tight, heavy balls covered in more black hair, all of it so… so gracefully decadent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin feels his mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Wrathion whispers, flirting, “Am I gorgeous to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even like this…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin looks up at him, and his stomach turns at the sight of the writhing mass at his back, the snapping mad stare of the cluster of eyes at his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, he cannot lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathes, and the first tear finally rolls down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion bends down, holding himself up on his palms. His monstrous tongue licks up the tear, not letting it fall. He smiles at him, pecks a kiss to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will devour you well,” he promises, an echo of unheard whispers at the fringes of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, no…” Anduin whimpers, helplessly watching the other man kiss down along his chest, covering him with those wonderful, dangerous lips. Featherlight caresses across his skin, almost loving, all wrong. Anduin sniffles, new tears trickling down the sides of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night seems endless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot air brushes against his cock, and Anduin shuts his eyes, stops his neck from straining to see. No, he doesn’t want to, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> witness that tongue-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It swipes along his length, wet and searing hot, and he moans, open mouthed, in sudden abandon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Light, that feels good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anduin…” His name, like a honey-coated lie, then the tongue again, licking, licking, so warm, so wet, so much spit clinging to his cock. So much pleasure pooling in his loins. His balls feel tight, his skin amazingly sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wr… ah…” He nearly moans his name, clenches his teeth together at the last moment and instead focuses on trying to stop his trembling hips from bucking into that fantastic, slippery teasing. All of his flesh wants to plead for more, while his mind screams, trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tongue circles his balls, then he feels them disappear into Wrathion’s hot, wet mouth and he sighs, enraptured, embarrassed that he’d suck it. He’s really quite all natural down there, and his golden fur is more scarce than Wrathion’s raven bush, but not trimmed at all - he hadn’t been prepared for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth scrape him, mindful of the tender skin there as Wrathion pulls off his balls, leaving them shiny with saliva. Anduin jumps when he kisses the bare tip of his cock - circumcised as his mother had insisted - and opens his eyes just in time to see that beautiful mouth open like a maw and take him inside, his entire length disappearing down Wrathion’s throat without any difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Light…” He breathes, enchanted, unspeakably aroused, all of him shuddering with want. The ruby eyes flick up at him, gleaming, proud, then Wrathion slowly pulls back to reveal his cock again, before diving back down to swallow him whole, moaning for him without restraint. Then the tongue moves like a vile snake and Anduin jolts as though bitten, hissing, yanking on the tentacles still pinning him to the bed. “Wrathion…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a purr answers his demand, and the tongue slips and caresses and curls and flickers, and he gasps, losing the fight. Everything feels good, hot and wet and blissful, and maybe it’s fine, maybe he shouldn’t care that he hears the Void mumbling its apocalyptic nonsense in the shadows enclosing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion sucks him with enthusiastic abandon, beginning to bob his head up and down, his dark curls bouncing, his eyes comfortably closed. His lips are tucked over his teeth, careful, and his bizarre, thick tongue works wonders against the hard shaft in his mouth. The slurping sounds echo in the silence, mingling with Anduin’s reluctant, awed little moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t seem to stop the noises - they’re dragged from his lips with every slide of Wrathion’s clever mouth around him, and he’s on the brink very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” He begs, sobbing, the tears falling anew. He’s going to come. It feels like complete defeat to let it happen, and yet, he wants it more than anything. His thoughts are fragile shards of glass, not fitting into any one whole. He’s breaking, broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, oh… oh…” The heat clenches and pools and threatens to overflow. His muscles tighten up and he shakes, shakes, shakes on the precipice… then plummets with a wretched cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a small, resigned wail that’s lost in the grand room and its encroaching darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His seed rushes from him in a single hot gush, flooding Wrathion’s mouth. The sticky, thick fluid is swallowed down, Wrathion purrs and cleans his cock from any that spills, sucks the remnants from the tip with gusto. Anduin twitches and jolts and twists his hips away, hissing, oversensitized. The lips continue cleaning him, holding him captive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grows soft inside Wrathion’s mouth, his cock shrinking completely, and he shakes his head in disbelief. Won’t he ever stop?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he does, finally. Wrathion lets the limp dick slip from his mouth and he sits back, humming, completely satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked that, didn’t you?” He taunts, resting one palm on Anduin’s flat stomach, tracing the toned muscles there as though marveling at the thorough transformation puberty could cause. His touch nearly burns. “There’s more to indulge in, if you want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me be…” Anduin whispers, still trying, still hoping. If he doesn’t, his soul is forfeit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I? You want this, all of this.” Wrathion shifts back, his unclothed cock bobbing as he moves away along the bed. The tentacles reaching from his back to Anduin’s wrists stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to be defiled. If you are, you can no longer be High King - you no longer need to bear the responsibility.” Wrathion goes on, his droning voice hypnotic, false comfort. “You can leave all this behind and let the world be damned. What does it matter who lives or dies when your dragon is fucking you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacles slip from his ankles as Wrathion tries to pull the cotton trousers from his legs. Immediately, Anduin senses the opportunity and dives for it, frantic with desperation, ears burning with shame for Wrathion’s suggestions. He kicks out with both legs, clumsy with the clothes bunched around his calves, barely making contact - damn. If only the Light could respond he wouldn’t be so entirely helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being truly ungrateful now, do you know?” Wrathion says, his voice low. He yanks the trousers from Anduin’s feet and tosses the garment aside. The tentacles grab Anduin’s ankles again and slam them back down on the bed, squeezing tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin groans, gritting his teeth when the pain wrenches through him; he’s going to bruise. He glares through his teary lashes, then falters a second later as Wrathion forces his thighs open wider, the tentacles coiling along his calves, moving him, molding him. His knees are forced up and held wide open, like a-- like a consort waiting for--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-!” Panic, sheer, animal panic. His voice is a little girl’s, high and shaky. “Wait, Wrathion, don’t do this… you… you must not. We’re not… please, I cannot… you cannot do this to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will know pleasure, Anduin…” Wrathion whispers, malice in his lovely voice. His fingertips caress the milky white of Anduin’s thighs, sliding down to his asscheeks to grip them and spread them open. “You will be branded, and you will surrender to me. It has always been your fate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ull vera skish</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin is stunned to stillness, silence. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s Shath’Yar, but he shouldn’t be able to understand it - yet, the meaning echoes in his blank mind, wrapped in the whispers of the Void: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y’za noq mah… Y’za noq ormz…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wet tip of Wrathion’s cock touches his entrance, a kiss of precum sticking to the puckered muscles. Anduin shakes with frenzied dread, and then the push and burn and stretch begins, forcing him open. It hurts, he can barely accommodate it, and Wrathion doesn’t wait, he keeps pressing in, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh merciful Light</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, the horrid promise claws at his mind; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not the first… I am not the last…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Wrathion stops, leaning over him, mouth open, ruby eyes blown wide, panting, shivering. Anduin gazes back at him, and sees only darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs shake in the tentacle’s grasp. His thighs feel wet with sweat where they meet Wrathion’s hips. His cock is limp against his lower stomach, his balls hang loose and his insides feel searing hot with pain. Wrathion is sheathed fully inside of him, he can feel his sack brush his asscheeks, the hairs tickling the sensitive skin. Every second is like a century crawling by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will submit and enjoy it, Anduin…” Wrathion whispers, lowering himself to his elbows, his hips gently beginning to rock. Slow, shallow, sweet, deceptive. A slight pressure, almost good, even though the friction stings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin catches himself panting in rhythm with the motions, and fresh tears spring to his eyes, blurring his vision. For a moment, he can almost erase the slithering tentacles from his vision and see only Wrathion. Only his alluring, ruby red gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>will this torment ever end?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His cock is slowly getting hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, the pressure is centered on a certain spot, and the strange new pleasure of it engulfs him like quicksand. He is dragged below, into the insane bliss of it, and he closes his eyes, teetering on the edge of resignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels good. The carefully building rhythm, the way his body is rocked along the bed beneath that warm shadow over him, the heat again pooling in his loins, aching there. His cracked lips open softly and he moans, nearly seduced. Yes, being fucked like this feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion lowers himself, leaning on only one arm above Anduin’s head. His free hand sweeps golden tresses from his sweat-sheened forehead. Scalding hot fingertips brush across Anduin’s cheeks, his dry lips, inside to touch his tongue in a teasing caress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surrender… surrender yourself to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed creaks as Wrathion picks up pace with his thrusts - and Anduin tosses his head back, gasping in abandon, fire in his veins. His fingers grip the bedsheets and he seethes through his teeth then moans, louder, louder. Oh…! </span>
  <em>
    <span>There…! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He is getting pounded and Wrathion is growling above him, teeth bared, vicious. His shirt is damp, sticking to Anduin’s chest between them. The slaps between their bodies meeting is loud to Anduin’s ears, a crude sound, almost more exciting than humiliating. He can feel him moving inside his ass, so hot, stretching him, that pressure near unbearable and still, still not </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacles come loose from Anduin’s wrists - why? why? it all becomes </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and his hands fly to bury in Wrathion’s raven curls, clenching, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He grunts, his hips beginning to buck, and he’s weeping, but he can no longer tell. His voice is a gravelly rasp when he begins to give in, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is what he wants, this is what he really, truly-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harde-! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nmffgh!</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin chokes as the tentacles stuff into his mouth, first one, then two, then three, then four, reaching down his throat, and he gags and coughs and hacks and there is no air-!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion above him is a terrible enormous eye, fixed at him, beholding him true. The tendrils and tentacles writhe and coil and slither with a hiss and whisper, all along the walls, hiding in the shadows of the room, under the bed, over the ceiling, between his sheets like a cradle of filth, inside his ass, his mouth, swirling around, spreading him open, creeping, creeping, devouring him whole. The alien murmurs reverberate and blanket him in gentle insanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mindbreaking grandeur of it all spirals him into doom and he shatters, crashing over the edge. As the impossible pleasure floods him, his seed splatters onto his bare chest, staining his fair skin with searing white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin screams as he jolts awake in his bed, drenched in cold sweat. His pupils are blown wide, his golden hair damp and tousled, and he is shaking from head to toe. The Vision is vivid in his mind, the last snatched bits of the hideous whispers howling in his thoughts,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WE SEE your wants, boy king... Beware our ravenous hunger... Your immoral craving is a PAWN in our ineffable scheme...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anduin!” Valeera appears from her secret doorway, her daggers both drawn, poised to kill. With a quick glance, she assesses the situation, then her shoulders drop. “...bad dreams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin twitches, lips quivering. Slowly, he forces himself to lick them, to blink, to climb back into his body and pretend he is unfractured. “The worst.” He swallows, hiding his shaking hands under the duvets. “Sorry I alarmed you. Perhaps I’d better take today easy. I think I will stay in the keep’s chapel and… commune with the Light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let it answer him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valeera nods, watching him, unconvinced. “You have a meeting with Wrathion scheduled for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin’s heart misses a beat, and his breath catches. His lower body pangs with a phantom pain and his foolish flesh throbs with wanton blood. He presses the duvets down on his loins and grimaces. “Cancel it, please. I need… need to be alone for a while. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone is more dismissive than he’d intended, but Valeera seems to take no offense. She does hesitate, and his heart stings with warmth for her worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Get yourself together… and call me if you need anything, Anduin,” she says eventually, then disappears as quickly as she’s come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunlight barely seeps through the heavy blue curtains that cover the windows. In the solitude of his room, Anduin pulls the duvets away from his lap and stares at the erection straining in his royal blue sleepwear, a prominent shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The keep is serene around him, it’s more quiet than the usual general din of motion and life; it must still be early. He wonders if Wrathion slept well in the guest bedroom that he’s offered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y’za noq mah… Y’za noq ormz…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin buries his weary face in his trembling palms and allows the tears to fall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>